Thaurans
Thaurans TL 6 (before joining) AL 9 NiOx Breathers , Carbon Based , LSLD consumers Thaurans are human and of Earth origin. They are not part of the so called Human Mystery as their origin is known. History A group of French , Canadian and Western Europeans left Earth during the Second Exodus , their six arks arrived save at the intended destination ( planet Novux ) However the conditions were not at all as expected. (See Planet Novux ). The Colonists decided to move on and colonize a better siitable world. (The first appearance of the Blue Virgin promisses them a better world) After a long odyssey that led the 6 Colonist ships far into the then completely unexplored Spinward sector and much further away from the Union as they originally had planned, their ships had almost completely exhausted their energy supplies and were too far for Union communication channels. The colonists found a suitable world and called it Thauran, named after Rene Thauran the colonists elected leader. The term Blue Blood and the concept of Nobles merged over the centuries and was no longer considered a symbolic but quite real condition. Thaurans experimented with breeding and genetic manipulation to create "Blue Blood" . It was only somewhat successful, but they managed to turn their skin blue and their hair into a shade of copper. The color blue in all its shades is considered noble. royal and sacred. Their highest diety and "god" is the Blue Virgin . Union Scolars and researchers of Workgroup Olympus are certain that tbe origins of this religion are found in the Maria worship of the Roman catholic church and slowly transformed into the current religion. Biology There are veruy minor differences between Terran humans and Thaurans. Most of these differences are in blood chemistry and outer appearance. Human Terrans and Thaurans are not able to procreate directly, but minor adjustments make procreation possible. Thauran dieatary needs are virtually the same. There are no other differences. Society and Civis The Thauran Empire consists of several Kingdoms with Kings or Queens that make up the Thauran Court which is ruled by a Thauran Emperor . The Thauran Noble system is complicated and many layered. Politics are strongly flavored by intrigues and schemes. Assassinations are common. The common Thauran are considered servs. Most common Thaurans live lives just a tad better than a slave would. This has changed somewhat since Thauran's joined the Union. Thauran commoners are allowed to attend Union school, and those without "debt to Thauran society" may travel. This caused the children of "debtors" leave Thauran worlds and seek fortune and employment elsewhere. Some came back and founded successful companies, giving rise to a new level of society, that of rich merchants and rich commoners. Thaurans can be found everywhere in Union space. They are just like Terran Humans in virtually every social role or occupation. Thaurans in general are considered arrogant and they themselves know that. Many Thaurans resent this and work hard to present a different image. Other Thaurans embrace it and call it a Thauran Art form. Especially those of Thauran Noblehouses. Category:Sentient Species